Percy Over The Edge
by DaringGirl55
Summary: Well, let's see...This is based right after page 6 of The Titans Curse! I know how I would feel if I was in Percy's position! I would really like to know what everone thinks! Please leave reviews!
1. Chapter 1

"Kronos! Why did you bring me here?" Yelled Percy.

Percy was in one of his dreams where he was in Kronos's cave. He didn't like them at all, because Kronos kept trying to bring him over to his side.

"I brought you here because I want to help you." Said Kronos in a sort-of-nice voice. "You seem angry. Why?" He asked although he already knew the answer.

"I'm not angry at all!" Yelled Percy.

"Look at yourself. You are angry. I want to help you." Said Kronos.

"But I'm not!" Percy said again. Percy knew he was angry, but why did Kronos want to help him? "The only thing I'm mad about is you!"

"I know it's not just that Percy. I watch you. You're also angry at your friends, aren't you?" Said Kronos.

Percy was stunned. He didn't know what to say next.

"I'm right, aren't I Percy." Said Kronos.

Kronos was very right. Percy's friends never turned to him anymore. They turned to Thalia. Zeus's daughter. Percy didn't like that very much. He tried really hard not to be mad about it. But he was a little mad.

"I want to help you Percy." Said Kronos. "I want to help you get your friends back. All you need is more power than Thalia, and I can give it to you."

"No! I don't want your help! I can get them back myself!" Percy didn't know how, but he really didn't want Kronos's help.

"How?" asked Kronos.

"I don't know." Percy said.

"Then let me help you." Said Kronos.

"I…" Percy paused "I'll think about it. But If I say no, I mean it." Percy said.

The next morning Percy was kind of upset. "What if Kronos is right? What if my friends don't want me anymore? What if they like Thalia better?!" He thought to himself. He was discussing with himself weather to talk to someone or to keep quiet. So he went out and did his usual activities, but still watched his friends. They only hung around Thalia. They never even noticed that he wasn't there. That made him feel even angrier. The more he watched the angrier he got.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few days, Percy decided he would talk to Grover about the dream. Last night he didn't have a dream. It was a black out. He was kind of glad about that. As he stepped out of his cabin, he saw Grover running towards him. He wondered if anything was wrong.

As Grover ran up to him he said "Percy I was wondering where you were. Breakfast is starting."

"Um Grover, can I talk to you about something?" Asked Percy.

"Sure. You know you can tell me anything." Said Grover.

"O.k. So I had a dream about…" Said Percy as Thalia walked by to head to breakfast. Then Grover ran to her and left Percy alone. That made Percy bubble over with anger.

That day Percy was angry and just about every one noticed. In battle class he took on an entire cabin and had them off there feet in seconds. He had his sward tip at Clarisse neck, no one could do that. But Clarisse noticed that Percy had an angry/evil look in his face. In flying class, all the Pegasus backed away from him because they could sense that he was angry. In archery, he couldn't even hit the target.

That night in his dream Percy told Kronos everything that happened, like Kronos was an old friend. Percy didn't know it, but he was just babbling on about his bad day and how it started. But, mostly how it started, because that's the thing he remembered most. Kronos was Patience with Percy. And when Percy stopped babbling Kronos asked "and how did this bad day start?"

"Because Grover chose Thalia over me." Said Percy angrily.

Nether one of them knew it, but Grover was watching from a corner. Grover was terrified! He wanted to run over and tell Percy that he was sorry. But Grover couldn't move or speak! All Grover could do was watch.

"Would you like my help now?" Asked Kronos.

"Let me think about it for a few more days." Said Percy.

"Take all the time you need." Said Kronos.


	3. Chapter 3

Grover sat up strait, terrified! Was the dream about Percy real? Percy had wanted to tell him about a dream. Maybe that was the dream! Grover hopped to his hooves and ran to find Percy. He wanted to make sure the dream wasn't real.

Grover saw him in the dinning pavilion. Percy had an angry look on his face. He looked as if his thoughts were making him angry, and made quick glances at Thalia and Anabeth. Every time he looked at them he seemed to get angrier, if that were possible.

After breakfast, every one came out of the dinning pavilion. When Anabeth and Thalia came out Grover pulled them over to the side and waited till Percy passed.

"Do you want me to go and grab Percy?" Asked Thalia.

"No. It's kind of about Percy. I'm worried about him." Then Grover explained about the dream he had and what he saw in the pavilion. When he was done, the girls seemed to be deep in thought.

After a few minutes Thalia asked "Well Grover, how are you going to fix this?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Grover.

"What do I mean? You are such a horn head! You started the problem when you ran over to me. You should have listened to Percy! Then followed me." Said Thalia.

"Yeah, Grover." Said Anabeth. "Maybe, do you think that, we should talk to him about it?"

"Yeah. But maybe, this anger will pass by tomorrow?" Considered Thalia.

"Maybe. One more day. And if he's still like this, we talk to him." Said Anabeth.

That night, in Percy's dream, Percy was in Kronos's cave again.

"How did today go?" Asked Kronos.

"Like any normal day at camp." Said Percy.

"How did your friends act to you today?" Asked Kronos.

"There hiding something from me. I know it. They go away from me and talk to Thalia." Said Percy in an angry voice.

"Would you like more power to get them back?" Asked Kronos.

"Yes." Said Percy.

"Hold still, I'm going to give you the power of fire. What do you think about that?" Asked Kronos.

"But how?" Asked Percy.

"I'm not just any Titan, Percy. I am the father of all the gods! How would they gain there powers if not by my hand?"

Percy though for a moment. "Reasonable. But, how will I control it? I mean, fire is, well FIRE!"

"I'll teach you. It won't take long seeing as you're already quite intelligent!"

"Really?" Percy asked, he had never had a complement from a father figure, if this is what it felt like, well, guess Kronos can't be too bad!

"Of course! What, did you think I was going to let you learn from the Gods?!" Ask Kronos sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 4

Grover had come into the dream a few seconds ago. The first thing he heard was "Of course!" What did that mean? As Grover was thinking Percy and Kronos were sharing a laugh.

"Hahaha! You're funny. Me, learn from gods. They're stupid jerks. They don't care about there kids!" Laughed Percy.

"O.k. I need you to hold still. Ready?" Asked Kronos.

"Ready." Answered Percy.

What was Percy ready for? Grover wanted to get out of this night mare! But if he did he wouldn't know what happens next. He wanted to know what would happen to Percy.

Then a glowing ball came out of the pit and headed strait for Percy. Percy wasn't moving, just like Kronos had told him. Grover wanted to scream and say "Run Percy!" but like last night, he couldn't. Then it disintegrated when it got near Percy. Grover had so many questions running through his head. He thought his brain was going to explode. But than he heard Kronos saying "…about what you want you want to…and image it on fire." Grover couldn't hear it all. But he defiantly heard what was next.

"Why don't we try it on the Satyr in the corner?" Asked Kronos.

Then suddenly Grover was moving forward with out even walking. When he was in the little bit of light that was peeking in the cave, he stopped again. Percy looked surprised and angry all at once. Then his expression changed and he had a mocking smile.

"You've got guts Grover. Never knew you had them." Said Percy in a mocking voice.

"Percy, I'm really sorry! I am! I swear!" Panicked Grover.

"Why don't you try it out?" Asked Kronos.

"Percy, is this the dream you wanted to tell me about?" Asked Grover quickly.

"Maybe. I guess you'll never now." Said Percy evilly.

"Ready Percy?" Asked Kronos.

"Alright." Said Percy and looked at Grover and it looked like he was deep in thought. Then Percy snapped, and Grover was on fire! Grover looked through the flames and saw that Percy was laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Grover awoke. He felt his body just to be sure that he was not longer flaming. But boy, was he glad to be out that night mare! Grover ran to find Anabeth and Thalia. He found them walking to the lake for canoeing. He caught them before they got to the docks.

"Grover what is it?" Asked Anabeth.

"Percy and Kronos and fire and laughing and, and…" Grover said out of breath. Then when Grover saw Percy, Grover whimpered and made a sound like a little mouse squeaking.

They all watched Percy walk up to the lake, hands in the pockets of his blue jean and heard him say "Amuse me." Then he pulled his right hand out of his pocket and waved his hand. The water made the same movements that Percy did with his hand and it tipped a canoe of first years upside down. They watched as Percy laughed. Then they saw Clarisse running to him and they just sat down and talked. The three friends were stunned. Percy had just tipped a canoe, laughed about it, and now he was getting along with his frienemy?! Percy didn't seem to make since any more. Then the kids he tipped over went over to some bigger kids and pointed to Percy. The bigger kids were in the Ares cabin, but didn't seem to notice that Clarisse was there.

They walked up to Percy and said something, but it seemed only Percy and Clarisse could hear it. Percy stood up and put a warning hand in front of Clarisse. In meaning don't move. Then Percy pushed back the Ares kids and looked at the ground snapped and then there was a four foot wall of fire!

Grover whimpered again, but this time said "He set me on fire just like that in the dream."

The other kids were too stunned to move or talk.

Percy helped Clarisse to her feet and walk away. The fire died down but the Ares kids were too stunned to go after Percy.

After a few minutes, Anabeth, Thalia, and Grover decided they would talk to Chiron. He always knew what to do, especially if it was about Percy.


	6. Chapter 6

When they got the big house, they saw Chiron and Mr. D playing chess on the porch.

"Chiron! We really need to talk to you!" Shouted Anabeth running to the big house.

"What is it?" Asked Chiron, curious as to what was so important.

"It's Percy. We can't figure out why he's acting like this." Said Anabeth close to tears.

"It's alright. It's alright. What's wrong with Percy?" Asked Chiron, placing his right hand on her shoulder, comforting her.

They explained what they saw down at the lake first. Chiron looked really troubled.

"That impossible. He is Poseidon's son. He's water, not fire." Said Mr. D.

Then they went on explaining more. They told them about what Grover saw in the Pavilion. Then they pushed Grover forward to tell Chiron about his dreams. But all they could get out of him was "Fire. Percy. Me. Kronos. Evil." This wasn't very helpful.

"Grover, calm down." Said Anabeth. "Breath. In, Out. Good. Can you talk now?"

"Yes." He still sounded a little scared. "In…in the first dream I went into, Percy was talking with Kronos. He was telling Kronos about his day and a little incident that happened that morning." Grover inhaled and exhaled and continued. "Kronos asked how his day started and Percy answered, 'Because Grover Choose Thalia over me', He said those exact words." Said Grover.

"Well did you?" Asked Chiron.

"No, I ran over to her to ask a question. When I was finished, I ran back to where Percy was, and he wasn't there any more. He was down in the arena destroying all of the dummies." Grover said.

"What happened in the second dream?" Asked Chiron.

Grover gulped and said "When I entered, I heard Kronos say, 'of course! Did you think I was going to let you learn from the gods', and they both started laughing! Then he asked Percy if he was ready and to stand still and then there was this glowing ball of red light, and it disintegrated when it got near him."

Chiron looked even more troubled when Grover said that it disintegrated. But all he said was "Continue."

"Then Kronos said that Percy should try it on the Satyr in the corner. I moved forward with out moving my lags and Percy said, 'you've got guts Grover, Never knew you had them'." Said Grover.

"That's awful! How could Percy say such a thing?" Asked Anabeth.

"Grover, please continue." Said Chiron avoiding the question.

"Well then Kronos said something and Percy set me on fire." Said Grover.

"We have all ready lost Luke; I don't want to lose Percy too." Said Anabeth.

Then Percy was spotted on top of the hill walking and thinking to him self. He didn't look mad, he looked kinda sad. He had his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans and his head hanging down with his hair in his eyes. It looked like he was just walking, not to any where.

Then Mr. D said "Look there he is. He looks just fine to me." After he said that Percy look angrily at them. Grover saw Percy pull his left hand out of his pocket and saw that he was about to snap when Clarisse ran over to him, said some thing, took his arm and sort of guided him toward the sword arena.

"Maybe you could try talking to him, Chiron." Said Anabeth.

"I will try." Answered Chiron.

He galloped to the sword arena, and watched Percy and Clarisse fight two separate dummies.

He especially watched Percy as he turned his battle dummy into tiny peaces. When Percy was done and put his sword away. Chiron, deciding now would be the best time, went up to him.

"Percy, can I talk to you?" Asked Chiron.

"I already know what you're going to ask Chiron. 'Why am I acting so different?' Well, the answers easy. I thought you of all people could figure it out. O.k. your not really a person, you're a horse." Said Percy in a mocking voice.

Clarisse laughed really hard, while Percy just smirked.

"I know what's happening. I just want you not to listen to him." Whispered Chiron.

Clarisse was still laughing, so she really didn't hear most of the conversation.

"You can't get me to rejoin the gods. They never cared about me, or the other campers. If they did, they would be down here talking to there children and let us help with there problems." Said Percy.

"Percy you know why they cant do that." Said Chiron.

"Yeah! Because they don't care!" Yelled Percy.

Clarisse stopped laughing, and looked confused.

"Come on Clarisse, I don't want to see this Horse-wreck." Percy mocked.

Chiron galloped after them. But Percy turned and had a furious face. Percy snapped and then around Chiron was a ring of fire. Two feet all around him. If Chiron took two steps in any direction, he would get burned.

"Percy did you…" Asked Clarisse.

"Yes. Yes I did." Answered Percy with an evil grin.

"But he's your fav…" Started Clarisse.

"**_Was _**my favorite teacher." Said Percy angrily. "I don't want to talk about it."

Percy headed down to archery and hit every target, dead center.


	7. Chapter 7

Once it was night and Percy was in his cabin, Anabeth, Grover, and Thalia snuck into his cabin and let Grover go into the dream.

In the dream, Percy was talking with Kronos. This time, Grover stood far away and strained to hear what they were saying.

"There still denying me Kronos. Am I doing some thing wrong?" Asked Percy in a sad and worried voice.

"No. **_They're_**doing some thing wrong. They don't want to be your friend's any more, because Thalia's back; they want to be her friend instead." Said Kronos.

"Why? What does she have that I don't?" Yelled Percy.

"She has power." Answered Kronos.

Grover left the dream and told Anabeth and Thalia that they needed to wake him up now! So they did. It was hard. But they woke him up. Percy was angry that he was awakened, especially by Anabeth, Grover, and Thalia.

"What do you want?" Asked Percy in a tired-angrily voice.

"We want Percy back. You're not who you use to be Percy." Said Anabeth.

"Maybe I like the way I've changed. Now, let me sleep!" Said Percy. He flipped over and tried to go back to sleep. But he couldn't stop his thoughts. 'Did I really mean what I said? That I like how I've changed?' Then Thalia ripped the covers of the bed and shouted "Percy! You are such a stupid idiot! We want to help you!"

"Yell a little louder and get caught but the patrol harpies, why don't ya." Said Percy sitting up. "Now give me my blankets back!"

"Not until you listen to us." Said Anabeth.

"I have been. And all I'm hearing is nonsense! I am Percy, with a few changes!" Said Percy. "And really mean friends!"

"We are being mean, because you are Percy." Said Grover.

"Go away and let me be before I **_call_** the patrol harpies!" Said Percy. Then he flipped over and went to sleep, even with out the blankets. The three friends felt Kronos's power working. They knew he was back in his dream. So they left him alone and headed back to there own beds.

Back in the dream, Percy was talking with Kronos. "What did they want?" Asked Kronos.

"They want the old Percy back. I'm still here!" Said Percy annoyed.

"Yes, and you always will be." Said Kronos. Kronos was actually hopping the old Percy would never come back, so he could control him.


	8. Chapter 8

On the Princess Andromeda Luke was having trouble sleeping. Images of CampHalf-Blood kept coming in his head. He had a lot of friends there, like Percy, Anabeth, and Thalia, not to mention all of his cabin mates. (Which was a lot!) He decided he wanted to take a look through the mirror on his wall. Kronos had taught him how to see things without using the Gods. When he got to it, he saw Percy fighting with his friends, saying that he liked how he changed. Then the image changed, it was near the canoeing lake. Percy walk up to it and made the water tip over first years and saw him laughing and Clarisse came up and was talking happily with Percy. Then he saw Percy use fire. Right then, Luke knew he was needed back at camp. He had broken free from Kronos's hold. He needed to get there fast. The only way he could think of, was to fly.

He went down into the hold and went to were they held Pegasus. He grabbed the first one he could reach and saddled up and took off into the night. After a little while, he saw camp. He knew he couldn't hide in his own cabin but maybe he could hide with Anabeth or Thalia. When he arrived at camp. It was dawning. He quickly stabled his Pegasus and ran to hide behind the Athena Cabin.

When Anabeth came out, Luke quickly pulled her over to him and covered her mouth with his free hand.

"Shhhh! I need to hide." Said Luke.

Anabeth saw the look in his eyes and uncovered her mouth. "I'm not exactly the best hide-and-seek player, but I kinda get the idea you want to hide in my cabin." Said Anabeth smiling.

"Always was smart." Said Luke smiling back. Anabeth had not seen him smile in a long time.

"Come on. There aren't many campers out side right now. But still, be quiet and keep low." Said Anabeth.

She step inside and told every one to keep there mouths shut or she would punch them really hard. Then motioned for Luke to come in. She raised her fist to be ready for any one who yelled. No one did because they knew exactly how hard! She had done it enough times that they eventually learned.

She told every one that he was back on there side and they had nothing to fear, except maybe Percy.

"But why should we fear Percy?" Asked a girl with blond hair.

"Not exactly the time to talk about it. But I will tell you this; he's getting angrier by the day." Said Anabeth.

That day, Luke hide in the Athena cabin and had some Athena kids bring food, since Anabeth told him he couldn't leave and get caught. But every one watched Percy, to see why they should fear him.

The girl with blond hair kept a really close eye on Percy. But acted like she wasn't. When she saw him alone in the stables she decided she would talk to him.

Percy was trying to brush them but they kept stepping a way from him. Finally, Percy through down the brush and yelled "You are all stupid! I want to help get out tangles in your hair and you wont let me!"

"Percy, you have to be calm around them." The blond girl said.

Percy turned and said with anger "And who are you to tell me how to talk care of Pegusi?"

"My name is Anna. I'm the daughter of the Goddess of wisdom and war." She said.

"And I bet Anabeth put you up to watching me, huh." Percy said almost sad, but still angry.

Anna was silent. If Anabeth was right about wanting to fear Percy, she shouldn't talk about Anabeth.

"Am I right or not!" Shouted Percy.

"No." Lied Anna, "I'm watching you because I think you are kinda cool."

"(Humph) the only person that thinks any thing close to that is Clarisse." Said Percy. "And I saw you talking to Anabeth. You can't lie to me." After he finished talking he stormed past her and went strait to his cabin.


	9. Chapter 9

Once he was inside he sat down on his bed and tried to figure out what was making him so mad all the time, when a nock came at the door.

"What do you want?" Shouted Percy.

It came again.

"Answer me! What do you want?" Asked Percy again.

The Person knocked one more time and apparently left. Percy went to the door and found a note on his door. It said

_Percy,_

_ We need to talk. Meet me by the Conoing Lake tomorrow at midnight._

But it didn't have a name on it. So he decided he would. It was close to night now, so he lay down and went to Kronos's cave.

"Did your friends treat you any better today?" Asked Kronos.

"Owe yes." Said Percy in a sarcastic voice. "They asked the entire cabin of Athena to keep an eye on me."

"Did you like it?" Asked Kronos.

"Not one bit." Answered Percy.

"What do you want to do about it?" Asked Kronos.

"I want them back. Can I have, like, lightning or something?" Asked Percy.

Kronos thought a moment. Then answered "If you don't want any thing else."

"I want every thing. That includes camp half-blood." Said Percy.

"Then let's try porting. You won't be able to be hit by any thing." Said Kronos.

"Sounds pretty good. Let's try it." Said Percy.

Grover had just barley entered Percy dream. When he saw where he was, he knew something bad was happening.

"Stand still." Kronos warned.

'Oh no! What's he doing to my best friend now?' thought Grover. Then a glowing yellow ball of light came out of the pit and headed strait for Percy. I evaporated near him again. But then a second one came right behind it. Grover hoped Percy would be fine, but from the last time that happened…Grover really did not want to remember that.

Grover was to busy worrying in the corner to hear Kronos teach Percy how to teleport.

"Picture where you want to go and then feel your self there. Try it. Port to the palace of Hades and back." Said Kronos.

"Got it." Percy had only been there once or twice so he didn't have a big picture of it. But when he imagined it, he saw Persephone walking through the gardens (as if he was there yesterday!) and Hades sitting in his chair with his son Nico standing beside the throne. Percy focused on that room and he felt like he was being wisped around so fast he couldn't see a thing until he landed.

When he landed both Hades and Nico jumped.

"Percy! How did you get here?" Asked Nico.

"What are you guys? Little girls that are scared of the dark!" Said Percy mockingly.

"Percy, I wouldn't say that if I were you." Said Nico warningly in a scared voice.

"Ah. Nico, son of the chicken." Then Percy faced Hades and bowed, "And the Loser Lord himself!"

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon…" Hades started.

"Ah," Percy interupted, knowing Hades would hate that, "That would be 'Son of a Jerk'. You need to get your titles right." Said Percy.

"I may not like my brother, but he is your father. You are not allowed to mock him." Said Hades.

"What ever. Any way, on to business, 'Lord Love'." Mocked Percy. Percy could feel the anger radiating from Hades in waves! "Some one, I'm not saying who, say that you always hide in your little cave and hardly do anything worth while!"

Hades was really angry now. "And who dare say such things about me, Peruses?" Shouted Hades.

Nico saw Percy was darkly calm and also had and evil smile.

"Me." Percy said.

"Send him to the dungeons!" Screamed Hades.

All of a sudden, dead solders came out of the ground and headed strait for Percy. Nico was watching worriedly. Hoping Percy would be ok. But Percy was standing still, head down, eyes closed and evil grin on his face.

"Dad, there's something wrong with Percy." Said Nico.

"There won't be soon enough." Hades answered.

"But Dad…" Nico stopped what he was saying and watched Percy because the solders were almost on him. Hades never took his eyes off of Percy. Suddenly, the solders were in slow motion and Percy just stepped out of the way. Every time they swung at him, he just backed up. It looked, from Nico's point of view, that Percy was just as fast as ever.

"Dad, I told you there was something wrong with him." Said Nico kind of scared.

Hades was ether stunned or really surprised. Then finally he said "My father can slow down time."

Nico knew who he was talking about. Lord Kronos. Now Nico was even more worried.

"My Lord Loser, it has been fun, but I must leave. Good day. Although, you wouldn't know if it was or wasn't!" Said Percy mockingly. When he was finished, Percy just disappeared.

"Dad, would you mind if I took a trip to camp?" Asked Nico.

"No. No I wouldn't." Said Hades just regaining himself from shock.


	10. Chapter 10

Back at Kronos's cave Percy was telling Kronos all about it. "…and then, Hades screamed 'throw him in the dungeon!'" Said Percy laughing.

Grover was terrified of what he was hearing. So before he could get caught, he left the dream.

"You know Percy, I think its morning. You go and have some fun with your new powers." Said Kronos as if he were Percy's dad.

"Oh, the camp just might scream apart." Said Percy evilly.

Percy ported strait to breakfast. He landed outside the pavilion so he wouldn't attract attention. Percy went in and could hear Grover running towards him. 'Too late.' Thought Percy as he entered and sat down. He scraped of some food into the fire and said under his breath "Thanks for nothing."

When breakfast was over Percy scanned the area for Clarisse. When he saw her he imagined he was there too. It felt like he was a tornado, spinning quickly. He landed right behind her and she jumped, turned, about to hit Percy when she slowed down with out trying. When Percy stepped out of the way she was back to normal speed.

"What? How? Did…" Clarisse was out of words.

"I will answer all of those." Said Percy, "First the 'what'. I ported to you. Second the 'how'. I learned from a friend. And third, 'did'. I think you were trying to say 'did you do that'. And yes. Yes I did. I wouldn't want you to hit me."

"Did you slow down time?" Asked Clarisse in shock.

"I've already answered that question. But you probably didn't under stand. You were in a bit of a trance because of it. I said yes. Yes I did." Answered Percy.

"But isn't slowing time _His _power?" Asked Clarisse.

"Yes." Percy answered simply. When they finished there little chat, they went to there activities.


	11. Chapter 11

That night Percy ported to the lake and waited. After a few minutes he saw some one walking in the water towards him. When the figure was close enough to see, Percy knew it was his father. But he didn't want to talk to his father.

"Dad." Said Percy angrily as he stood up.

"Percy. I had a bad feeling and needed to talk to you." Said Poseidon.

"Yea. What was the feeling?" Asked Percy still in an angry voice.

"It was a dangerous feeling. I felt…I felt as if I was losing you." Said Poseidon worried.

"Maybe you did that to yourself." Said Percy.

Then four figures were coming down toward the lake. "Great! Who's coming to join the party?" Asked Percy. When they were in the moon light Percy saw it was Luke, Anabeth, Grover, and Thalia.

"Traitor!" Shouted Percy angrily at Luke.

"Percy, Luke isn't the traitor. You are!" Said Anabeth.

"Why are you calling Percy a traitor?" Asked Poseidon.

"He has been getting "help" from Kronos." Answered Grover.

"Is this true Percy?" Asked Poseidon worriedly.

"Yes." Said Percy calmly.

Then out of the shadows melted Nico. "Percy! I saw you last night and dad said that I could come and see if every thing is alright."

"Every thing is just how it should be." Said Percy, "Is any one else coming to the party?"

"Stand still Percy." Whispered Kronos. Everyone saw a glowing green light come out of the ground and head for Percy.

"Percy! Move!" Shouted Grover. Percy didn't listen; he stayed right where he was. Poseidon looked like he would explode with worry when it evaporated.

"Percy?" Asked Anabeth cautiously. Percy looked more dangerous than ever.

"Scared?" Asked Percy evilly, "You should be!" when he said that, the wind picked up and swerved around Percy and he rose into the air with fire balls ready in his hands.


	12. Chapter 12

"You guys never wanted to be my friends. Grover, it was your job to watch me. Thalia, you only came back to get your friends back. Luke, you left and I came to join you and you leave again! Poseidon, you never cared for me, you just wanted me to believe you did so I would do any thing you wanted. I don't care if you're my friends or not, it started out that way, to get you back, but then I tasted the sweet taste of freedom and power." Said Percy as he started throwing the fire balls around them, making them trapped.

"Percy, we still are your friends! You know that time when I ran to Thalia, well, I went to ask Thalia if it was hard being Zeus's child!" Said Grover.

"And it can be. Just like it's hard being Poseidon's son! Lot's of Pressure!" Said Thalia. They could almost see the gears working in his head.

"Don't listen to them Percy." Boomed a voice from underneath them, "They would have been there if they were your friends, if they actually cared they would have been by your side like me, here." Then a glowing blue ball and a glowing gold ball came from the ground and evaporated near Percy. The wind started to even faster and dark clouds swerved over Percy "If it's so wrong, why do I feel great?" Asked Percy.

"Because he's controlling you!" Shouted Anabeth.

"I will not be used by any one!" Shouted Percy angrily, "He came to _me_! He wanted to help _me!"_

"And now he's controlling you! Don't you see? Percy, look at you. Would you do this?" Asked Grover.

They saw the gears working really hard now. "Maybe were getting to him." Whispered Nico.

"Hopefully not in the wrong way." Thalia whispered back.

"You are not the traitor Percy. They're traitors to you." Said the voice.

"No Kronos!" Shouted Percy, "I was a traitor to them." He ended sadly. They finally got to the Percy they knew. He was trying to come out.

"Percy," Said Kronos nicely, "I'm trying to help you. Don't deny me." And then three more glowing balls came out and evaporated.

"Percy!" They all shouted.

"If you join me, I will not destroy you. I would much prefer not to. But I will if you make me." Said Percy.

"Kronos is controlling him with power." Said Anabeth, "If we can get Percy to see through it, he might stop."

"That's great Anabeth, but how do we get him see through it?" Asked Grover.

"Athena children always have a plan, but I couldn't think of how." Said Anabeth sadly.

"We'll have to figure that part out, or we can't do it." Said Grover.

"He said would prefer not to kill us. So maybe we can use that." Said Thalia.

"I need Percy back." Said Poseidon.

"We all do." Said Anabeth.

"When Kronos had me, he used Percy to get to me. We just need to help him understand that we're his friends, not Kronos." Said Luke.

"Have you made your decision?" Asked Percy.

"We're his weak point! Follow my lead." Said Anabeth. "Yes, we've decided were not going to join Kronos, but we will make you a new offer. Join us!"

"Yea!" Shouted Grover.

"I will blast you into a thousand peaces if you don't join me." Percy said.

"Well than your going to have to blast." Said Anabeth, "Because were not joining Kronos."

"Percy, if they don't want to be with you, there not you friends." Said Kronos.

They could see a little worry in Percy's eyes. Percy didn't know which way to go. His friends or Kronos.


	13. Chapter 13

"Percy, they left you for Thalia. They want Thalia. They don't want you any more. And your dad will just run away like the catfish he is afterwards." Said Kronos. "They left you alone."

"They left me alone." Percy was staring at nothing and sounded hypnotized, "You left me alone!" As he shouted he sent boulders flying at them and fire went shooting at them and lightning strike at them and tides came, but Poseidon pushed those back. "You only wanted to be my friends because Thalia wasn't there any more, you just wanted to be my friend because I could bring her back, and then you tossed me aside and went to Thalia!" Shouted Percy.

"Percy. Anabeth wouldn't stop talking about you. She constantly talked about how you saved the lightning bolt and how you helped me and how you saved the camp so many times." Shouted Thalia dogging the fire balls being throne.

"You're just trying to trick me into coming to the god's side. I will not fall for it!" Shouted Percy, "What's every one else's excuse?"

"Percy. I was always watching you. I never meant to leave you alone!" Shouted Grover as he too was avoiding lightning and fire balls.

"Percy, I'm fighting a war in my kingdom. If I let you join the battle, I might lose you like I am now." Said Poseidon.

"And you can't even send a letter to tell me that you love me." Said Percy angrily, "I'm not going to be your little pet any more dad. I've found some one who puts me first. When we talk he always asks me how my day went first. He never thinks of him self like you all do."

"But Percy, we try and put every one else first. Your being selfish if you want us to ignore every thing else and put all are attention on you." Said Thalia.

"Don't listen to them Percy. They're just making excuses." Said Kronos.

Every thing seemed to push harder on them. The lightning moved faster the fire balls came twice as fast, and water seemed to be listening to Percy and not Poseidon.

"Percy, please! We weren't trying to avoid you!" Shouted Anabeth.

All of a sudden, every thing stopped. They fire balls were gone, the water stopped fighting Poseidon, and Percy had his eyes wide. "Really?" He asked.

"Of Corse we wouldn't try to avoid you. You just weren't around when we were." Said Grover.

"If I had known you needed company, I would have come sooner." Said Nico.

"All you needed to do was just let us know and we would have been there." Said Anabeth.

"But there is a good side to this." Said Luke. Every one scowled at him except Percy. He just watched, "I was able to pull myself away from Kronos's grasp."

The ground they were standing on suddenly started shaking violently. Percy screamed "Guys!" worriedly. The ground started to calm down, then shake violently again. It was as if the earth was fighting it's self. They looked up at Percy and saw that he seemed to be in pain. His face was scrunched up, but his hands were facing the ground. "He must be trying to settle the earth down!" Said Poseidon.


	14. Chapter 14

"TRAITOR!" Shouted Kronos, and suddenly the earth stopped shaking and Percy was twitching in pain in the air.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Percy and all the glowing spheres came out, one at a time. Every time one came out it seemed to hurt Percy more. Once it seemed they were all out, Percy fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Percy!" They all screamed. When they got to him Anabeth tried turning him over, but couldn't all the way because Percy twitched again.

"Who…who knew…power could…do so much…damage?" Asked Percy trying to smile.

"He's back." Said Anabeth in a happy sigh.

"That a relief." Said Nico.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Said Percy forcing a breath.

"Percy." Said Poseidon happily.

"I really sorry you guys. Kronos was so convincing, and I fell for his trap. Ahh." Grunted Percy.

"Get him in the water. It might help!" Said Luke. Poseidon picked Percy up slowly and walked into the water with him. "This will hopefully only take a moment." Said Poseidon.

Once under water, Percy started to feel better. But not completely. It was as if the pain was thin, heavy blankets, and every few minutes one came off.

Above water, people were coming out of there cabins. "What's going on?" Asked Clarisse. Even Chiron and Mr. D came out to see what was going on. Chiron galloped down to the water side where Grover, Anabeth, Thalia, and Luke were waiting.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Asked Mr. D.

"Were waiting for Percy." Said Luke.

"What, is he taking a midnight swim?" Asked Clarisse.

"No. Hopefully healing." Said Grover.

"Healing from what?" Asked Chiron. No one answered. They just watched the lake.

After a few minutes, Poseidon came out helping Percy out of the water. "He tells me that he's fine," Said Poseidon, "but I can tell he still hurts."

Every one fell to one knee and waited for Poseidon to say to stand up. "This is no time for politeness." Said Poseidon, "Get up." Every one obeyed.

"What happened to Percy?" Chiron asked again.

"He was under Kronos's influents and he just came out." Said Poseidon. Then Percy fell to the ground again.

"Percy!" Anabeth called, but it was Luke who went to Percy's side and picked him up.

"We need to get him to the infirmary." Said Luke.

"Glad to know you back Luke!" Called the Stoll brothers.

"Feels good to be back." Answered Luke.

About a week later Percy was back to normal. But he would never forget the experience.


End file.
